


Warmth

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Dan and Kyle are watching a horror movie on the bus and Dan falls asleep on Kyle





	

It was a balmy autumnal afternoon and birds were cutting through the cotton candy clouds in the dusky cocktail like shades of the sky. The silence was rippling through the drowsy atmosphere as shuffling blankets and heavy breathing could be heard from the opened windows of a bus.

Dan and Kyle were sprawled out on the bus couch, just enjoying each other's silent company in front of the telly in the safety of their bus's living room.

The rest of the band decided to go to a club and just party all night as always, but as for Dan and Kyle... They really weren't feeling up to another sleepless night among strangers in neon lights and hazy alcoholic blood coursing through their veins. The two friends would have rather fancied something more like a movie night or something peaceful. Just the two of them, the TV, some cheap red wine and light snacks bought from the small suspicious looking mini market next to the parking lot.

Initially, Dan was the first one to decline Will's offer of going out, as he was feeling really down after their last concert, for some bizarre reason, but then Kyle decided to tag along under some random pretext as well. Although, if he were to be honest, the last thing he wanted was Dan to be sad and alone on the bus, just shuffling through his useless self-disdain. Of course Kyle enjoyed going out to a nice club in a new expensive city, but he cared more about Dan than a four walled dark room with loud music and gliding almost unconscious bodies.

Kyle knew that his reason of not going out was as fishy as it could ever get. Not finding any clean matching socks really was not a reliable reason and everyone knew that. But the rest of the guys just shrugged and haven't asked any further questions, as everybody was eager to leave the bus already, with or without the two of them.

Dan flops down on the couch next to Kyle, draping a thick blanket over both of their freezing legs and grabs a book from their coffee table, rustling through its pages until he finds where he left off.

As the TV static was buzzing through the small poky room, Kyle grabs the remote and searches through channels until he might find something that would catch his eye. From time to time, he would subtly gaze from under his lashes at Dan's serene face. He would look mesmerised at how the TV would cast colourful lights and shadows over his delicate skin. And honestly, Kyle really wasn't interested in the reality show he settled on, but the cold wisteria and cyan colours of the TV screen were so beautifully fitting for Dan's pale milky complexion. His eyes were cast downwards, so the vibrant colours were softly digging into his eyelid creases, making his eyes appear even bigger and rounder, resembling a deer. He was quietly watching the shadows stretch across his face, the gentle curve of his back, the slack line of his mouth that gives a quiet exhale every once in a while.

After minutes of solid silence from Dan, he shuffles closer to Kyle and puts down his book back on the small coffee table.

"Maybe we could watch a horror movie, if you want to? I think I have some saved on my hard disk, if we're lucky enough." Dan speaks up and curls his lanky arms around the blanket, pulling it closer to his cold body.

"Uh, sure why not? Where's it?" Kyle eagerly asks, already giving upon finding something interesting on the TV on his own, and it was obviously weird to stare at the TV colours reflecting on your friend's rather adorable face.

Honestly, Kyle despised horror movies. He's always been the kind to scream and cover his eyes at any minor jump scare. The younger one really didn't know why he accepted his offer, but he just couldn't find any reason to say no to Dan. He never did.

"Somewhere between my clothes on my bed, I don't think you could find it so I guess I'll go search for it..." Dan mumbles grumpily and tries to get up, only to be pushed back on the soft cushions by Kyle, who's already bolted up to his feet, his mind already set on proving Dan wrong, as if he were a child again.

"You stay there! Sorry to break it to you like this, but I'm not a kid, I can go search for it myself!" Kyle huffs jokingly and exaggeratedly makes hard noisy steps until he reaches Dan's messy bunk bed.

Kyle rummages through Dan's messy sweaters and scarves, turning the duvet upside down, looking under his pillow, but he couldn't find anything. After searching for five more minutes, just as he was about to give up, he finds the small rectangular hard disk hidden in a jumper's pocket. He huffs at Dan's messiness and walks back to their living room, raising the hard disk in the air victoriously.

"I'm gonna mom you and tell you that you really need to go clean up your bed, it's terrible! Where do you even have room to sleep?" Kyle chuckles and kneels in front of the TV, inserting the hard disk in the USB slot.

"Fine, mom." Dan huffs and turns his attention to the TV screen, watching as the film titles popped up on the screen.

"Mm... How about... The Birds by Alfred Hitchcock? It's not that scary though, so I hope you won't get a heart attack." Dan laughs, knowing how startled Kyle can so easily get.

"Hey! I'm not that easy to scare!" Kyle complains, throwing a pillow at Dan's head, but knowing all too well that he would most likely have nightmares for the whole following week.

"No, Ky, not at all, sorry for hurting your alpha male spirit." Dan chuckles sarcastically, making the younger one huff again and flop down on the couch next to Dan, ripping the blanket from his hands and throwing it over his legs.

"You know what? Play the scariest spookiest most horrible horror film you have, I bet I could handle it more than fine!"

"If you say so..." Dan smirks evilly and grabs the remote.

The first quarter of hour passed relatively well. The main characters have been introduced and nothing particularly scary happened, so Kyle could still play it cool, although his heart rate was concerning, as he knew he would jump out of his bones soon enough, as Dan himself said it was a really scary movie, and Dan had a higher tolerance of horror films than anyone he's ever met.

But Dan was calm, lax warmth against his tensed side. As the atmosphere started to tighten up, obviously sensing a catastrophe, Kyle curled up and unconsciously shuffled closer to Dan's relaxed body, who was watching the TV screen impassively. The younger one averted his eyes away from the screen as the main character was walking further into the woods, all tensed up in crippling fear. As a pinching scream erupted from the television, Kyle immediately gripped Dan's hand and squeezed it so hard, Dan jumped up, startled as well.

As Dan turned his head to the source of touch, he's seen Kyle's scared face: his bushy eyebrows furrowed, his nose and forehead scrunched up in pure horror and his plump lips left agape, as if a silent scream was ripping past his vocal cords. A slight smile lingered on Dan's lips, as Kyle still held his hand in his, his sweaty palms gripping at his lanky fingers. He wants to pull away from the grossly wet touch, but in all honesty, he couldn't quite complain about Kyle holding his hand.

"You know, we can change the movie if you want to. I warned you, and if it wasn't for your immense ego, we wouldn't be watching this!"

"Shut up! I'm not even that scared!" Kyle complained, slapping Dan's hand and pulling away.

"If you say so..." Dan chuckled incredulously and his smile dropped a little. His hand felt so warm and fuzzy, and now it was left cold again. To make up for the loss of touch, Dan shuffles a little bit closer, as to reach the popcorn bowl that was lying in Kyle's lap. As he happily munches at his salty treat, he feels his head getting lighter and lighter.

The voices and screams started to dim in a haze as his lids were getting heavier. Dan couldn't hear the drone of voices from the telly at this point, his ears were only focusing on Kyle's shallow breaths and muffled whimpers when his breath would hitch in his throat in horror. His body curled himself almost as without his own consent around Kyle's chest, his head resting on the younger's tensed shoulder. He felt the muscles underneath him clench and then relax, and this time it wasn't the telly making Kyle jump up in surprise.

  
It was the younger one's heartbeat that lured him to sleep. Not even five minutes later, and he was fast asleep on Kyle, his head slowly slipping from his shoulder and softly falling in his lap.

Kyle looked startled down at the man in front of him, how his lower back was slightly arched and how his legs would tremble once in a while, as an evidence of him wandering through dream land. He dared to look closer at his face, no one would know. Kyle was taking in every detail of his face, as if it was the first time he's seen the forget-me-not eyed man. His eyebrows were so messy, that he actually felt an endless urge to just tame them to their usual form with his fingers, but he was afraid that he might wake Dan up, and he couldn't afford that.

His eyes were closed, but that didn't stop him from admiring the roundness of them, and the way his eyelids would end with a long drape of thick dark lashes. As the tv was flashing colours through the whole room, some would caress Dan's peaceful face, almost as dancing on his exquisite features, casting dark contrasting shadows from his lashes down to his round cheeks.

Kyle didn't know how to describe Dan's nose. He just plainly liked it. It was straight and it looked like a small triangle, giving the owner some cartoon like vibes.

Trailing lower to his lips, for the first time since his bizarre sightseeing, he feels remorse. He shouldn't be doing this. He should wake Dan up on the spot and go to their separate beds, as they always do. But when his eyes traced the soft curve of his almost there cupid bow, and lingered on his slightly parted thin rose like lips, all of his thoughts were blown away. He couldn't even think clearly anymore, he just wants to touch those fragile mesmerising lips with his own. But he knew he couldn't do that, even if his friend was asleep. As long as Dan wouldn't consent to this, he won't do anything. And never in his wildest dreams would he accept kissing his best friend, so it was futile.

With his heart madly beating in his chest, he shyly threads his fingers through Dan's hair, smoothing it back, so he could admire his face better. He could hear Dan let a sigh out past his lips, leaning his head back into his touch. Checking that Dan was fast asleep again, he cards his hand through his soft hair once more, gently scratching at his scalp and making Dan sigh peacefully in his dormant state. Half an hour passed, and Kyle was still enjoying gently playing with the soft strands of the warmth resting in his lap, who once in a while would let out exhales of relief, making the younger one jump out of his bones, making him think that he might have woken him up.

He wasn't even feeling himself anymore, everything he could feel was Dan's warmth pressed serenely on his thighs, the screams of horror from the telly long gone. Not even five minutes later, his head fell heavy on the armrest of the sofa, his body falling along with his head. Dan whimpered in unconscious protest and shuffled a little bit up, so his head was now gently resting in the crook of Kyle's long neck, seeking his reassuring closeness.

Unconsciously, Kyle draped an arm protectively around Dan's slim waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his soft mop of hair. The last thing he could realise before he fell asleep was the sweet smell of Dan's hair: slightly flowery, a little bit basic and manly from their shared shampoo, a little bit of cologne, accidentally spritzed on his hair instead of his neck and something like cinnamon, although, in all honesty, he couldn't find one lucid reason to why his hair might smell like that. But he was content.

  
____________________________

  
Kyle was the first one to wake up. At first, he didn't even open his eyes, he just enjoyed playing slumber for a tad more minutes. It was when he tried stretching up his arms that he realised that he was not alone. Well, it was probably the blanket that travelled far too up his body. Anyways, he cracked an eye open to check his watch, but his vision got blurred by a terribly big dark mop of hair, all of it sticking up everywhere. Kyle was frozen on the spot. He did have some good evidence as to who might be in his arms, but he couldn't voice it to his brain.

Out of the blue, Dan turns around and wraps his lanky arms around Kyle, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck. As his warm breath tickles the younger one's sensitive skin, he shivers, but still doesn't pull back, although Dan was now basically kissing his neck in his sleep.

All Kyle's ever wanted was to want to leave. Although he has a million and one reasons to do so, he couldn't find one burst of motivation to get up, or at least take his hands off Dan's sleeping body. As Dan was once in a while shuffling in his arms, Kyle would slowly run his hands up and down his spine, making him fall even more deeply asleep, delaying his awakening even for just 10 more minutes. Kyle didn't know what to expect from Dan when he would wake up. But he'd most likely be crept out and would probably avoid him for the rest of the day, as he's always done when Kyle's stepped a little too far from their usual friendship boundaries.

All of a sudden, the silence is cut by a low groan and the blanket ruffling. Dan stretched himself with his eyes still closed, instinctively squeezing Kyle closer to him, who let out a surprised huff. After finally opening his eyes, Dan realises who is he cuddling and timidly pulls his head away from Kyle's chest, madly blushing as he unwraps his spindly arms from the younger's narrow hips.

"Morning, um... I'm s-sorry? I don't know why I-... I think I might have fallen asleep at the wrong time, I mean, I had a really bad day yesterday and-... No that's no reason to do this, I'm plainly sorry, ok? Just uh, good morning?" Dan blabbers on, apologising continuously, although he could barely speak, as his voice was hoarse and husky from the sleep still lingering on his vocal cords.

"Morning to you too! Hey, Dan, it's fine! Calm down! If it bothered me, I would've just... I don't know push you on the floor or something." Kyle chuckles, faintly rubbing Dan's hand as he made a move to get up.

"So it didn't bother you, like, at all?"

"No, it didn't bother me, like, at all" Kyle says, imitating Dan's confused tone, making him slap his arm.

"If you really want to know, I actually quite enjoyed this. I can't remember a night I've slept so well." Kyle adds, slightly casting his eyes on the ceiling, away from Dan.

"You... You did?" Dan asks further, surprised, but mostly confused. Why would a friend enjoy sleeping so closely to another friend? I mean, yes they were friends, but they weren't that kind of best friends forever that did everything together, slept together, held hands and so on. This wasn't something usual at all.

"Yeah..." Kyle adds simply, already feeling like he's said too much.

"I quite liked it too, I mean, it was really relaxing, and warm, and maybe I just missed holding somebody..." Dan mumbles, but knows too well that that certain somebody was actually just Kyle, no one else.

"We could do this again sometime, if you want to, of course! Don't get me wrong, this was the best night's sleep of my life, but I'll let it just pass if you want to!" Kyle adds quickly, feeling he was focusing on his own person way too much.

"That'd be quite nice, actually..." Dan says, calming a part of Kyle's terrible nerves.

They stay in silence for another couple minutes, shyly gazing in each other's eyes, breaking contact and looking somewhere else when they felt their cheeks light up way too much and obvious. It was a weird feeling that they shared. They didn't just enjoy sleeping next to each other, and Dan surely didn't just want to sleep with anybody, they actually liked each other, and that was mutely shared between just the two of them between timid glances and chaste touches.

"You know, I kind of fancy you, if I dare to say..." Dan whispers most like to himself, exhaling as he felt Kyle's fingers lazily gracing his hip.

"I might like you a bit too, actually..." Kyle replies, snuggling closer to Dan and draping an arm over his narrow waist.

"Can I kiss you?" Kyle whispers so silently after a long pause of serenity , that Dan thinks it's just his mind making fun of what he so dearly wants.

"Yeah..." Dan mumbles and dares to look up into the now surprised cognac irises of Kyle's.

The clock ticking on the wall was shattering the air into millions of fragments and the air felt as heavy as if now they were aware of how every molecule was hitting their skin.

Dan waited impatiently, but he couldn't move because of his nerves, his head was slightly bowed down and his gaze stuck into Kyle's eyes, as if he couldn't just let go. Kyle gently lifted his chin up and tilted his head upwards, just so it was more comfortable for Dan, not necessarily for a better kissing angle. The younger one slowly stretched his neck so their heads were so close that Dan could feel Kyle's warm breath tickling his face, and he could see every little detail of him: his bushy brows with every single hair pulled in a different direction, his short yet dark eyelashes curling their way up from his eyes, his champagne eyes, so warm and loving. If he were to be honest, Dan's always been more into dark eyes than he were into lighter shades. The brown eyes always looked warmer to him, deeper and fuller of love and honesty. He kind of liked lighter shades as well, but he thought that they lacked the same warmth the dark ones had.

As his breath was tickling his face and made him smile, Kyle reluctantly closed the distance between them, gingerly pressing his lips to Dan's thin ones. Their noses were bumping and Dan's eyes were still open, making his view cross more than it should, hurting his eyes, but he couldn't move an inch. He couldn't even move his eyelids, as he was way too mesmerised that he was afraid that moving might stop everything dead in the tracks. His lips were so small and it made it difficult for Kyle to kiss him at first, as he didn't know what to do with such little space to work on. But now it wasn't about the quality of the kiss, it was all about the action itself. As Kyle tries to pull away, Dan wraps his arms around his neck and brings his face closer, shyly moving his lips on Kyle's plump ones, sliding a little lower and catching his lower lip between his own and caressing it softly. Kyle is left with kissing the pianist's upper lip, so thin and fragile that he was afraid that he might leave bruises on it from the mere act of kissing it. It was far from the cliche scenes from Hollywood movies, it was all messy and uncoordinated and they were breaking apart laughing every time they did something silly like bumping their noses or when Kyle's arm went dead and fell over Dan, hitting his cheek with his forehead.

After finally bringing themselves to pull away, they look at each other as if they had different eyes, they were searching for something new, anything that they haven't noticed in the last years spent together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy back at it again with the shit fics sorry. please comment what you think about it, it would really help me out write more haha (i mean if you actually want me to write more obvs i should probably stop sorry)


End file.
